1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a rate policing algorithm. More particularly, an embodiment of the present invention relates to a rate policing algorithm for packet flows based on counters and threshold checking that may be implemented directly in silicon.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Clients who pay for bandwidth to run their high-speed network applications want proof that they are receiving the bandwidth rates that they are purchasing. Most rate policing implementations perform complex calculations based on the “leaky bucket” algorithm, which is commonly used to measure rates for Asynchronous Transfer Mode (ATM) cells. (Traffic Management Specification version 4.1 of the ATM Forum, AF-TM-0121.000, March 1999. ) “Leaky bucket” is a term used as a description of the algorithm used for conformance checking of cell flows from a user or network. The “leaky hole in the bucket” applies to the sustained rate at which cells may be accommodated, while the “bucket depth” refers to the tolerance to cell bursting over a given time period.
These types of algorithms are complex and difficult to implement in hardware for higher number of flows. Accordingly, there is a need for a rate policing solution that is simpler to implement in hardware, particularly for a high number of flows.